


A Special Assignment

by friendstodeglovers



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendstodeglovers/pseuds/friendstodeglovers
Summary: You are a random D-class. Able has need of a concubine. What a convenient set of circumstances.
Relationships: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Special Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> this is reader insert smut. it is very stupid, but i can't be the only one with a thing for the big angry boy.

Life after being abducted by a secret organization to serve as a test subject was surprisingly predictable.

You got up when the lights switched on. You ate the slop they put in front of you. You showered. Then whoever was in charge of the SCP you were assigned to work on would come and collect you, and they’d bring you to wherever you were supposed to be for “testing”. You’d leave. More slop. You’d take note of which of your fellow D-class were missing that day.

It was so predictable that it stopped being scary after a while.

On this particular day, you were halfway through Slop Meal #2 when you noticed a man dressed in neat business casual weaving through the mess hall where the D-class ate. He had a badge clipped to his shirt: staff. The D-class watched him with more than a little suspicion as he went, but they hurried to get out of his way. You weren’t really interested in the guy until you noticed that he was looking at you.

Was he? No. It was fine. _Was_ he looking at you, though? Oh, shit. He was.

You avoided eye contact, hoping against hope that you were wrong, until he was standing right behind you. You could hear him breathing. He sounded wheezy. 

“D-58726?”

That was you, unfortunately. “What?” you said.

“Come with me, please.”

“Hey, I already have a job,” you said. “Someone messed up.”

“I know that. We have something more urgent on the table. You’ve been selected as a potential candidate. Please come with me.” Well, that didn’t sound good.

You stood up, huffing out a big sigh as you did so. “Great,” you said. The other D-class at your table muttered quiet sympathies. “See you guys later, maybe,” you said as you left. 

You trotted dutifully after the researcher who’d come to collect you. He was in his forties somewhere, a little out of shape, wearing glasses and looking slightly frazzled. That was half the people who worked here. You were more worried about the pair of armed guards who met you at the door to the mess hall, tall and imposing. One of them produced a pair of handcuffs.

“Turn around,” he said. You did.

“You understand why we have to do this,” said Doctor Whoever-the-fuck. Some of them were like that; they tried to be nice to you because they knew how fucked your deal was. As the guards cuffed you and started to guide you through the doors, you thought about what you might be going to. _Potential candidate_ , the guy had said. He trailed after you now, still wheezing softly. That meant there was a chance you wouldn’t have to do it and they’d bring you back to your current job, which was safe and boring. Or maybe _potential candidate_ meant that if you failed some test you’d die and they’d toss your body into a mass grave. 

You were led down the hall and into a room that looked kind of like an auditorium, with tiered rows of seats and a projector screen at the front. The first couple of rows had been populated with D-class, and you noted with some surprise (and anxiety) that all of them were women. All of them were pretty similar-looking, too: around your age, same hair color, similar body type. That was creepy. 

You allowed yourself to be dragged over to a seat and shoved down into it, and Doctor Who-cares stumbled up to the front of the room to address the accumulated prisoners. Someone yelled an obscenity at him. The rest of you laughed.

“Um, hello,” he said. He looked kind of sweaty. “Today we have a...we have a special assignment for one of you. Or maybe two. We’ll see.”

“Thanks _so_ much,” you muttered. The girl sitting next to you snickered.

“This assignment is of a...um, sensitive nature. Meaning we’re looking for a volunteer.”

 _Good luck_ , you thought. But you were relieved. That meant you could just go whenever he was done with his spiel. 

“The specifics are that we have a humanoid SCP object in containment who is known to be...volatile. To put it simply, we really want to keep him happy.” He was getting progressively sweatier as he spoke. “And what he has asked for - insisted on, really - is a...woman to...occupy him. Sexually.”

“The fuck?” someone hollered. “Like a whore?”

“ _No_ ,” said the doctor over the growing buzz in the room. “Like a...companion. And the good thing about this assignment is that it would be your _only_ assignment, and you’d get to stay in a room of your own. Maybe some other privileges if it works out.”

“All we have to do is fuck this guy?” you called out. It sounded like a trap if you ever heard one.

“Yes,” said Doctor Sweaty. 

“Is he hot?” the girl sitting next to you asked. “What does he look like?”

“Oh! Well, he’s not bad-looking,” said the doctor. “Very tall, very fit...long hair...handsome, I would say. Lots of muscles.” He talked the guy up eagerly.

“Who cares. How big is it?” someone sitting behind you asked. Everyone laughed.

“I don’t have that information, unfortunately,” the doctor sputtered. His shirt was translucent by now. “But, um, as I was saying... Obviously, we can’t just assign someone to do this. That would be unethical. So we’ve gathered some of you who matched what _he_ asked for, and we’re looking for a volunteer. Anyone…?”

Crickets in the room. You thought about it. It definitely would be more fun than sitting in a room pressing buttons. It wouldn’t be too dangerous. You’d get a private room. _And_ you’d get a little male companionship. All in all, not a bad deal.

“Is there a catch?” you asked.

Doctor What’s-his-fuck looked confused. “A catch?”

“Yeah. Like, is his dick haunted? Am I going to touch it and get sent to another dimension? Is a monster going to pop out and attack me when I take his pants off?”

The room erupted into laughter again. The doctor shook his head vigorously. “No, no! Nothing quite like that, I promise.”

You tapped your foot against the floor. Oh, what the hell. “Then I volunteer,” you said. There was assorted cheering; a handful of crude comments were tossed your way. You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, good!” cried the doctor. His relief was obvious. “Very good. You can come with me now.”

* * *

As they rushed you to your next assignment, you were briefed on the details, or at least the ones you were allowed to have. They told you his name (Able), what he did (break stuff), and what they knew about his sexuality (nothing, except that he had asked for a “concubine”, that he apparently liked women, and that they hoped that blowing off some steam would make him easier to deal with). You were told to be patient and submissive and, above all else, not to make him angry. _Just like any other man_ , you thought wryly.

Half an hour and a flurry of nervous activity later, you found yourself standing outside the door to what you’d been told was Able’s room. SCP-076 was emblazoned on the front, and similar numbers were on the identical doors all up and down the hall. The difference was that those ones were safely locked. The guards on either side of you looked at each other, then at you. As one of them raised a fist to rap on the door, you felt a pang of anxiety twisting in your stomach. What if he hurt you? What if they’d lied and his dick _was_ haunted? _What if he was terrible in bed?!_

“What?” said a voice from the other side of the door. It sounded testy.

“We have a woman here for you. They said-”

The door flew open at speed, and you jumped. Standing in the doorway, hands braced on either side, was a man. He looked down at you with an expression of vague condescension on his face, one that he also treated the guards to before he waved them away with a hand.

“You may go,” he said. He looked at you again, and you felt the hairs stand up on the back of your neck. His eyes were grey, his gaze cold and hard. “Enter,” he instructed, and moved aside to allow you to walk through the door. So you did.

After all, he _was_ hot. They hadn’t lied about that. Not model-hot, but definitely burnt-out-rock-star hot. He was tall and muscular, with long, black hair. What you could see of his skin was covered in interesting-looking tattoos the color of blood. And although he wore a thunderous expression, he was handsome in a rough sort of way. You decided you probably would have fucked him without being asked. It made you feel better about the whole thing.

You shuffled awkwardly to the center of the room and stood, waiting. Able stood a short pace away, hands laced behind his back, studying you very seriously. “Take off your clothes,” he said. He had a very deep, raspy voice.

You pulled down the zipper on your orange jumpsuit with shaking hands. It was hard to be shy after so much time in prison, but you still broke out into goosebumps as you bared your skin to him and wiggled out of the ugly sack. You let it drop to the ground and peeled off your socks, then took off your underwear before you looked at Able again. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking by the look on his face, but he moved closer until he was standing right up in your space. Holy fuck, he was tall. You had to tilt your head back to look at him. 

Able caught your chin in the notch between his forefinger and thumb and twisted your head this way and that, inspecting you like you were a piece of furniture whose craftsmanship he was evaluating.

"How many years since you first bled?" What a weird question. It took you a second to figure out what he was even asking.

"Um...ten?" 

"Are you a maiden?" Jesus Christ. What was this, Game of Thrones?

"What, like a virgin? No."

"Good." He released your face and circled you slowly, examining your body from every angle. 

“So...see anything you like?” You wiggled suggestively. You’d realized that if he kicked you out, you’d have to go back to your old assignment.

“Possibly,” said Able flatly. 

"Sweet," you said. "I mean, uh, good. So…” You raised your arms to make a move, but before you could rest your palms against his broad chest, Able caught your wrists in one large hand. Then he pulled you forward, so that the full length of your body was pressed against his. He smelled pretty good, you realized. It wasn’t anything special, but he smelled like...well, like _guy_. It was nice.

With his other hand, Able lifted a strand of your hair, then dropped it before wrapping his hand loosely around your neck, stroking your throat lightly with his thumb. It was a little bit creepy, but you also liked it. You looked up at Able’s face again, which wasn’t easy, since you only came up to his shoulder. There was definitely heat in his eyes now. More importantly, you could feel him getting hard, his cock twitching against your belly. He might act all steely and unimpressed, but bodies always told the truth.

“What do you want?” you asked softly. It wasn’t just about the assignment. You genuinely wanted to know what would please him.

“First you are going to suck me,” he said. Pressed against him as you were, his deep voice resonated in your chest. 

“Yeah. I can do that.” You sounded a little breathy. Able let go of your throat and backed up to sit down on the end of the twin-sized bed he slept on. He gestured to the space at his feet matter-of-factly, and you stepped forward and knelt there, trying to get comfortable despite how the hard floor felt on your knees. Able seemed even larger and more imposing from this angle, and you avoided his eyes as you reached for his belt.

You undid the belt buckle and then the top button. Bare skin: he wasn’t wearing any underwear. You pulled the zipper down and tugged his cock out of his pants. And stifled a gasp. _Oh my god_. _You were going to die here._

He wasn’t cut, you noticed, which was probably, like, a cultural thing - but what alarmed you was the _size_ of it. You didn’t think you’d ever seen that much dick attached to one person. Able, annoyed by the delay, put his hand on the back of your head.

“Suck,” he commanded.

Right, yeah. It wasn’t just for show. You could barely wrap your hands all the way around it. Fuck, his cock was almost as thick as your wrist. Holding him at the base, you gave the head a slow lick with the broad flat of your tongue, and he grunted in response, fingers tightening in your hair. You decided not to test his patience. Glancing up, you wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock and sucked, and were satisfied to see his expression shift. His lips were parted, and he was breathing fast.

Able lifted his hips, fingertips pressing into the back of your skull, forcing the first couple of inches into your mouth. “More,” he said. _Bossy_ , you thought. Or maybe just really horny. But your lips slid down the length of it until you risked choking, and the rest you squeezed in your hands. Able’s eyes fell shut for a moment, brow knit. _That’s more like it_. You started the work of bobbing your head, stroking with your hands what you couldn’t suck. Able groaned deep in his chest and let go of your hair in favor of propping himself up on the bed with his palms flat to the mattress. You kept your eyes fixed on his face as you worked him with your tongue, worrying at the spot under the head of his cock when that made him twitch and grunt.

If Able liked what you were doing, he didn’t say, but he’d stopped giving orders, which was a good sign. Occasionally he would tip his head back, teeth gritted, but most of the time he kept his eyes trained on your face with an intensity that was scary, but also hot. Scary-hot, like everything else about this guy. You swallowed around him and lashed your tongue against his cock, felt it throb and twitch. He was slick with saliva and getting more vocal, cursing now and then at the wet sounds your lips made. He was unbelievably hard in your mouth, probably about to explode, so you slid a hand down to cup his balls in your palm, stroking them lightly with your fingertips.

That did the trick. He came with a snarl, hips bucking as he pulsed salty fluid into your mouth, which you dutifully swallowed. 

Sitting back on your heels to catch your breath, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and looked up for approval. “Was that good?”

“Yes,” said Able shortly. But his body betrayed him: he was panting like a racehorse, and flushed red all the way down to his chest. You expected him to tell you that you could leave, but he tucked his dick back into his pants and leaned forward to unlace his boots. You shuffled backwards to get out of his way.

“Um…”

“Stay where you are,” Able said. He pulled off his boots and socks and set them on the floor beside him, then stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. As he dragged his pants down his legs, you took the time to admire his body. He was muscular, but in a slender sort of way, like an Olympic swimmer, with long legs and a flat stomach. What did he do around here all day? Crossfit?

Fully naked, Able stood and looked down at you. His cock had gone mostly soft, but even now it was bigger than a lot of guys were hard, resting heavily between his powerful thighs. You stood by your initial judgement: he was hot.

“On the bed,” he said.

“Oh. Okay.” Evidently he wasn’t done. But he’d already gotten off, so...did he want something weird? You prayed like hell he didn’t want something weird. You stood up and crawled up to the head of the bed, rolling onto your back. There was something really sexy in the way he confidently ordered you around, as if he was so certain of his own dominance that there was no question that you’d comply.

Able followed you onto the bed, and you noticed with some surprise that he was already getting hard again at the sight of you there, splayed out and waiting for him. But you were even more surprised when he lowered himself onto his belly, ducked his head, and licked a wet stripe up your cunt.

It was so unexpected that you jerked, but he grabbed your thighs and held you still while he tasted you. He buried his face between your legs like he was hungry for it, licking at your clit with ravenous enthusiasm. 

_Good man_ , you thought wildly, and moaned softly. Now it was your turn to grab _his_ hair, a good fistful of it. Able was a bossy weirdo, but he was good at this. He put his lips to your clit and sucked, and you gasped and pulled the hair you were clutching. Able groaned in response, so you did it again, and he licked you even more vigorously, slicking his tongue across the hard little bead of your clit. Pleasure shot up your spine in hot, electric jolts. You were breathing hard, legs shaking. Able was rocking his hips into the mattress in little jerks, like doing this had aroused him so much he couldn’t help it. You were pretty much certain that this was about his pleasure more than yours, an idea that seemed even more likely in the way that he had fixed his eyes not on your face, but on your belly and breasts. But even that - the idea that eating pussy was just that good for him - was strange and exciting.

Able kept going until you were dripping, and then he eased one long finger inside you. He met almost no resistance, and you couldn’t help moaning at the sudden fullness. He added another finger, then a third. Able fucked you with his fingers slowly, sucking hard on your clit. Pleasure built and built, rising in powerful waves, until you felt like you might burst with it, and then it abruptly peaked, so good it was almost painful. You came with a strangled cry, thighs tightening on either side of Able’s head.

“Fucking Christ,” you groaned as the waves slowly receded. You stared up at the ceiling, dazed and covered in goosebumps. Able pushed himself up to kneel on the bed and chuckled quietly. You raised your head to look at him, and watched him suck on the fingers he’d just pulled out of you. He looked like the cat who’d got the cream, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth quirked in a cocky smirk. He’d also gotten hard again, his cock jutting out and glistening at the tip. He could do whatever he wanted with it after _that_.

Without a word, Able grabbed your hips and dragged you down the bed until your ass was against his thighs and your legs were on either side of his. You exhaled in a whoosh. He moved you so easily, like you weighed nothing at all, and from this angle, with him looming over you, you were once again suddenly and alarmingly aware of how tall he was. _I am about to get ploughed by a grumpy giant with a massive dick_ , you thought, maybe a bit hysterically.

Able took his cock in hand and smacked it down against your stomach, tongue flicking out to wet the corner of his mouth. His eyes roved over your body appreciatively, his earlier stoicism discarded. It wasn’t like you’d ever been the hottest girl in the room, and doing time hadn’t helped with that, but Able clearly liked what he was looking at. He reached down and squeezed one of your breasts, then rubbed his thumb over the nipple so that you sucked air in through your teeth.

“Very nice,” he said. His voice was a low rumble. You felt yourself starting to flush. He caressed your breasts, your ribs, the swell of your stomach. You hadn’t been self-conscious before now, but it was so strange having a man stare down at you - body hair, scars, and all - like that alone was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Able shifted; he rubbed the head of his cock against your cunt slowly, and you were suddenly aware of how wet you were. Your lips were sensitive, and you sighed and wiggled against him. He pressed himself against your opening and pushed.

Even as slick as you were, he just barely fit. The feeling of him pressing inside was almost-but-not-quite painful, and there was a pleasant burn, like stretching a stiff muscle. You’d never been so _full_. He sank in not quite to the hilt, mouth falling open with a gravelly gasp when you clenched around him.

“Very nice,” he repeated, a rough edge to his voice this time. Then he started to move. To his credit, he didn’t go full-force right away. He started with a slow grinding motion, grunting deeply with each roll of his hips, like he was getting used to the feeling of you. It felt pretty damn good from your perspective, a sweet ache, and you moved against him in turn. 

Able leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands on either side of your head, grey eyes boring into yours. You yelped in surprise. Caged by his body, you felt tiny and helpless, at the mercy of this wall of a man. But it was a thrilling sensation as much as it was a frightening one.

He began to thrust in hard, and you moaned at the sudden change of pace. “You like it,” he ground out, and it wasn’t a question but an observation.

“Yeah, I- oh, _fuck_.” Able snapped his hips forward, and you felt him slip impossibly deeper, a strangled sound leaving his throat. He gave a few more slow, deep thrusts, but he rapidly lost his composure; he moved faster and faster until he was pounding into you in earnest, forcing a cry from you with every thrust. His eyes were wild, almost crazed. You hitched your legs around his waist, and he growled in response. Pleasure was building in you again, but deeper and hotter this time as Able’s cock massaged the perfect spot. 

Able’s long hair was brushing against your shoulders and neck. He was making guttural, animal noises, utterly given over to his pleasure. When you came this time, clenching hard around his cock with every pulse, he groaned loudly. A few more thrusts, and his body shook as he came with a snarl.

For a moment, he stayed propped above you with his eyes closed, quite still. Then he drew away, and you hissed with mild discomfort as he slid out of you. 

“That was adequate,” said Able roughly, still sounding out of breath. He stood up and began to dress himself matter-of-factly. 

“Oh,” you said. “Um, good?” The abrupt change in demeanor surprised you.

Able pulled his pants up, facing away from you. “As my concubine, you will come here every evening to service me. Do we have an agreement?”

You sat up, struggling not to laugh. He was so ridiculous it was almost charming. “Sure thing, big boy,” you said.

“Do not call me that,” said Able, tossing a frown your way. He sat on the edge of the bed to put his boots back on.

“Right, sorry. Able.” You swung your legs over the side of the bed and went to retrieve your jumpsuit. As you put the stupid thing back on, you thought about what you’d say to the other D-class about where you’d gone. The truth sounded like an elaborate fantasy.

Able waved a hand at you dismissively. “You may go.”

You went. 


End file.
